


中年危机预警

by aslan001



Series: 贵乱 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aslan001/pseuds/aslan001
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Obito/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: 贵乱 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580680
Kudos: 6





	中年危机预警

中年危机  
Summary：带土和卡卡西帮波风水门老师带仔，十七岁的青年鸣人忽然撞入了两个中年男子的生活。  
卡带带卡皆有，卡鸣带无差。  
“所谓的人到中年，危机自然会接踵而至。各位年纪到头的听众们请做好如下准备…”没等电台主持人把自己的高见道出，宇智波带土就一把拧掉了车载电台，“才三十出头就老听真玩意干什么，就连斑老头都不听这些废话。”坐在副驾驶悠然自得地欣赏卡卡西侧脸的带土话语间全然不觉自己比旗木卡卡西还大一岁多，仍旧一副为你好的少年人语气。昨晚一番激战♂后，卡卡西赢得了开带土新车的机会。而当久了top的带土也干脆躺下当0，顺势在床上迁就一回卡卡西。

他们两个能相处多年，时有争吵龌龊，情感联系却仍旧比绝大多数同性情侣，甚至夫妇都还要关系紧密的原因就在此——进一步就是传统项目，男子单打鼻青脸肿，-退一步就是两相避让，含泪做1。

都是成年人了，相互迁就又不会怎样。

“别在水门老师面前胡说八道，也不准带鸣人去乱七八糟的地方。”卡卡西分神瞥了带土一眼，昨晚他接到水门老师临时托付的讯息时，带土就一直兴奋地表示要带即将成年的鸣人去做些该干的事情。并不想被水门老师和玖辛奈前辈双重殴打的卡卡西则直接地告诉带土，如果鸣人出了什么差错，他都会全盘算到带土身上。再怎么不济也会拉带土去当替死鬼，衣冠冢都不留的那种。

始料未及的是，他们在机场看到的鸣人已经不再是ins上的那个帅男孩——真人的存在总是更直接地向他们揭露记忆的不可靠。十七岁的鸣人已经逐渐脱离了两年前那个暑假留存给他们的印象，逐渐含糊的轮廓也在眼前完善起来，那双蓝眼睛也逐渐招人起来，腿倒是和父母遗传下来的一般修长，轮廓比起俊美更挺近于挺拔。彼时的鸣人还是个有些招人烦的青春期男孩，因为和父母吵架，外加在学校里诸事不顺，自己买了机票来投奔卡卡西叔叔和带土哥。

如果不是带土，他整个暑假都完全没想理这小子的。

金发蓝眼的混血儿坐在行李箱上玩着手机，他的身形已经不能算作单薄了。“哟，带土哥来了，我说。”宇智波亲昵地揉了揉这男孩的一头散乱，想想也知道刚下飞机的鸣人在七八个小时的旅程里压根没有好好休整。卡卡西帮带土拎起鸣人的行李箱，又胆大直接地交换了一个吻。男孩对这个倒没有什么反感，因为他在七八年前就知道了为什么卡卡西叔叔和带土哥要搬走。

他们需要一个可以把彼此称为male lover而不是cloest friend，也不是tomodachi的地方，一个真正的栖身之地。“带土哥，能让我开车吗？”躺在后座半睡半醒的鸣人忽然问了一句，有一搭没一搭的插入了两个人关于待会去超市买折扣品的对话中。

“如果你有国际驾照的话。”卡卡西和带土心有默契地笑了起来，他们都知道鸣人的第一次笔试就挂科了，虽然实际操作没问题，但只要一提到笔试相关，鸣人就会选择进入乖孩子模式。

“哈，我先睡个觉。”在后座蜷缩着睡着的大男孩没再做声，一副疲态地睡着了。

其实这种不对劲也不是从那次对话开始的。虽然带土更得鸣人的喜欢，但动物性的本能直觉让鸣人从小到大都明白，真正出了事情应该去找卡卡西而不是更年长的带土。他故意把两个人的称呼反着叫也有点这方面的意思在——若要论英俊两人或许不分伯仲，但卡卡西的冻龄外貌无可挑剔。然而出奇地——除了平时玩闹嬉戏间带土和鸣人形影不分，更多的，那些独属带土和卡卡西沙发看电影调情的时间段也无可避免地被插足了。

这家伙绝对是故意的。

十七岁的鸣人已经不是那个曾经被抱在少年卡卡西怀里被喂饭的婴孩，也不是七八岁陪他们一起在冰湖上打冰球上的傻小子。Ins和facebook上面的点点滴滴也不足以勾勒起眼前这个帅气男孩的形象。卡卡西从复式的二层走下来，瞧着两个没正形的人打闹。

带土轻拍了一下鸣人的后脑勺，那张受过伤的脸笑得奇怪，眼神也颠晃，他那时不知因为什么动了心，忽然就开始了对一个同龄男孩的喜欢。从喜欢到爱，恐怕十多年了。

那绝对躲得开，鸣人慢慢地贴了过去，等着挨带土的第二下打。兴头上的带土听见卡卡西的一声咳嗽，结束了没完没了的打闹。卡卡西像是从前那样环住了他的脖子，又松开了。偏过下巴，握住了带土的手。

像是半个月前那只病死的挪威森林猫，临死前仍旧左一下右一下地讨着带土的宠爱。

“卡卡西？”被隔开的鸣人唤了卡卡西和带土一声，问了他们吃不吃冰箱里的草莓雪糕，又坐回去了旁边的地毯上玩着pad。

就好似一切都是卡卡西的错觉。  
卡卡西的声音在带土耳边炸开。“别动。”带土以他们做惯的那副姿态躺在卡卡西身下，一副引颈受戮的样子，让卡卡西硬得厉害——带土的肌肉要比卡卡西更结实，他做bottom的次数要比卡卡西的少，原因不止是他在挣扎的时候要更容易弄伤卡卡西。更大的原因在于——他比卡卡西更容易沉浸在前列腺高潮里。卡卡西的阴茎贴着他的尾椎骨，他本人正扶着那话儿的顶端试探性地戳弄着，带土产生了一种奇异的快感。体内涌动的热流，一点一点爬上他的脸庞。一般而言，卡卡西在这时候喜欢加快速度，干到带土的脑海里只有情欲的声音，声响足以使玻璃杯羞赧地炸裂。

卡卡西今晚绝对地粗暴，缄默、没有留给宇智波带土任何喘息的机会，每次带土的肉体屈服于快感而选择绷紧，卡卡西就会毫不留情地往他的臀部来上一巴掌。“啪”地一声炸开在空气里。然后他一边毫无廉耻地喊着叫更深更快，下体一边完全接纳了卡卡西傲人的尺寸，配合它找到了最合适的位置，让整个身体由内而外地愉悦。

带土紧紧地闭着眼，在脑海里一遍遍去品味卡卡西今晚的不同。直到银发的伴侣用床上的毛巾擦掉他额头大滴的汗珠，尔后又赋予他一个绵长深厚，不容打断的吻，像要把他的舌头从体内吸出来一样，出于情欲，因为独占欲，想要一遍遍确凿自己与对方的关联。

“卡卡西？”带土打断了嘴唇与嘴唇，肉体与肉体的黏着状态。

“嘘”旗木卡卡西就是有那种卖掉你还让你自己数钱的魅力。带土没再理会内心深处那股白天起就有的焦虑和反感。卡卡西反常地不断亲他咬他，生怕这之间有一秒钟空隙，让一些别的东西偷溜进来。

鸣人坐在房间的沙发上，开始手淫。


End file.
